Three Tests
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Inuyasha & Co. defeated Naraku, & got Kohaku back. Miroku & Sango are getting married but Miroku needs Kohaku’s permission to marry Sango & Miroku needs to go through tests will he pass? Three Parts in story. Completed!
1. Back, The Test and Good looks approved

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I want to. But that wonderful art work goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

>>

Summary: Inuyasha & Co. defeated Naraku, & got Kohaku back. Miroku & Sango are getting married but Miroku needs Kohaku's permission to marry Sango & Miroku needs to go through tests will he pass? Three Parts in story.

>>

Part One: Back, The Test and Good looks approved

>>

**Sango POV**

It's been one week since we saved Kohaku from Naraku and he still won't talk to anyone. He does remember who I am and I think I know why he won't talk. But I hate when he won't talk. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Sango?"

I turned around and I saw my brother. It's the time he spoke.

"Yes, Kohaku."

"I'm sorry" he said near tears.

"Kohaku…" I don't know what to say.

"I killed our family, our only family, I'm so sorry."

"Kohaku, we have a new family now to live with, you didn't know what you were doing" I said trying to make he feel some what better. It is hard.

"But-" he started but I interrupted.

"What would you think about me getting married?" I asked him.

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, unless he changed his mind."

"He better not have" Kohaku said with a little anger if he did.

"Kohaku come on its ok"

"I want to meet him" Kohaku said.

"Like I was going to get-" he cut me off

"I want to see if he's good enough for you"

I'll tell you one thing I was shocked.

"Kohaku-" I was cut off again.

"Sango?"

**Miroku POV**

I was sitting at camp waiting for Sango to get back and then Kohaku left in the same direction. But it's been to long for them to be gone they should've came back by now.

"I think I'll go look for them"

"Whatever" Inuyasha said, He's been in a bad mood since Kagome left to go home for a day or two. "They're over by the lake" he said after.

"What?" I asked

"They're talking by the lake" he said again this time more annoyed.

"What are they talking about?"

"They're talking about you pretty much"

"Me?"

"Yeah, about whether or not you'll still marry Sango, she never mentioned your name though; I assume she's talking about you unless she's planning on marrying someone else."

"Over my dead body"

I went looking for them by the lake like Inuyasha said, but I still called out her name.

"Sango?"

"I'm right here" she shouted so I can find her. And she was little ways away.

"I was worried; you two were gone for too long."

"We were just talking"

Kohaku looked away from me. I guess he finally got use to talking to Sango not the rest of us. Since I didn't know who she was talking about when Inuyasha was talking about what she said so I decided to ask her.

"Sango, your still going to marry me right?" I started to blush. And Kohaku turned to look at me.

"Hai, what made you think I wasn't?" she had a confused look on her face. But that's when Kohaku stood up and circled me like a hawk.

"What's he doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"I think he's trying to decide if you good enough for me" she still looked confused.

"Great now I feel confident" I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry" she said reassuringly.

"I pass on his looks" he said finally.

"Now I confused"

"Kohaku tell Inuyasha we'll be back shortly." She said.

"Alright" he said with a smile

As soon as he left.

"Ok what was that about?" I asked

**Normal POV**

"Well, in my village the brothers of a sister or sisters always make sure if the guy their sister is going to marry is good enough for their sister. And it doesn't matter if the brother is younger or older than the sister."

"Ok how many tests do I have to pass?"

"Well, looks to see if your perfect enough, personality if you'll stay with his sister and fighting skills to see if you can protect her."

"Great…"

"You passed the looks test"

"The fighting skills will be the hardest one though; you can protect yourself without me"

"Well… I think Kohaku will go light on that one."

"Good"

"But the personality one is what I'm worried about" she said with a slight sad look in her eye.

"Why?"

"Because of the groping"

"I Promised I wouldn't grope any other girl."

"Well, if you want my brother's approval and mine you better NOT." She said with slight anger.

"Hai, hai"

"Now you're serious about marring me?"

"Hai, why?"

"Well I want my brother to like you" she said trying to smile.

"Well, he will like me. And I'll make sure I pass because I love you and want to be with you."

"You'll do fine" she said smiling.

DH: Muhahahahahhahahahahaha I like this story!

Miroku: it was… interesting.

Sango: I agree

Inuyasha: Feh, Kagome wasn't in this story.

>>

>>

DH: well I might put some Kagome and Inuyasha fluffy moments if I have good reviews.

Inuyasha: all you review!

Miroku and Sango: Claim Down!

DH; eh, heh, heh, heh, oops, well Review see ya later. Oh and HAPPY EASTER! Bye!


	2. Personality Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I want to. But that wonderful art work goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

ZXZXZ  
XZXZX

Summary: Inuyasha & Co. defeated Naraku, & got Kohaku back. Miroku & Sango are getting married but Miroku needs Kohaku's permission to marry Sango & Miroku needs to go through tests will he pass? Three Parts in story.

ZXZXZ  
XZXZX

Part Two: Personality Test

ZXZXZ  
XZXZX

**Miroku's POV**

The next morning everyone got early except for Sango, she hasn't gotten much sleep since her brother got back and wanted to up if he needed anything, but now since he was talking I guess she slept with ease. I get up from where I was sitting and took my blanket and pulled it up to her shoulders, and then I kissed her forehead and left to go to help gather water. When I turned around I saw Kohaku standing at the door looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kohaku, you hungry?" I asked him

"Uh, yeah" he said

"Come on, I'll make Raman, trust me you'll like them, Kagome brought them from her world"

Me and him went to go start a fire and I asked him if he could get the water in the bucket, when I went to go see if anyone else wanted Raman. Surprisingly no one wanted any, I guess Inuyasha made some already.

When I got the water was boiling.

"Is anyone else eating?" Kohaku asked me

"No I guess it's just you and me" I said

"Then why do you have 3?" he asked

"One for when Sango wakes up I said.

**Kohaku's POV**

He seems like a nice guy, I mean he looks like he cares for Sango. And he's polite. And he's considerate. Also he was making Sango some raman for when she woke up I guess, I cant help but smile, think my sister found someone so-so, honorable. (A/N Hey I couldn't think of a word)

**Normal POV**

Sango woke up at the smell of Raman. And she walked out of the hut and say Miroku and Kohaku talking. She stepped on a twig and it creaked and they look up at her.

"Morning Sango" Miroku said as he got up and kissed her on her forehead, she blushed a little.

"Good morning sis" Kohaku said.

"Morning you two" she said "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important" Miroku said "want some Raman?" Miroku asked

"Sure, thank you" she said

When they finished eating they heard

"WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha shouted

"Uh, lets go to the village, Inuyasha sounds upset" Miroku said

"Yeah" Sango said

Then Sango, Miroku and Kohaku went to the village

When they got there many girls circled Miroku.

"Miroku, I'll bear your child" a couple girls said

Miroku was trying hard not to do anything and he finally said "No ladies, but I don't think my soon to be wife, will not like that, so sorry" he said with the most seriousness in his voice, he even I Sango surprised. And with that we walked out of the crowd and held out his arm for Sango. Which she gladly took.

"That was great" she whispered to him

"It wasn't hard, you're the most beautiful girl in all the world, I'm happy with you" he said

"You better be" she said with joking in her voice. "So Kohaku where do you want to go?" she asked

"Anywhere, I guess" he said watching them

They walked mindlessly through the village the while time. Enjoying talking to each other.

"Can we go to the lake?" Kohaku asked

"Sure" Sango said.

They got to the lake and sat down watching the sunset. Sango felt like falling asleep and put her head on Miroku's shoulder. And fell asleep. When she was asleep, Kohaku and Miroku talked.

"Why my sister?" Kohaku asked

"I don't know, because I love her, wait I do know, she perfect and she nice, she cares for others and her outer beauty is just as beautiful as her inner beauty."

"Wow" was all Kohaku said

"Let's get Sango home" Miroku said picking Sango up bridal style.

When they got there. Miroku laid Sango in his lap covered her and watched her.

Kohaku looked over at them and asked "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Not yet, I'm going watch Sango sleep for a little while"

Kohaku feel asleep with a smile on his face knowing that Sango was in good hands with Miroku.

The next morning Sango and Kohaku woke up at the same time and Kohaku asked Sango to come outside so he could talk to her.

She tried to get up and not to wake up Miroku.

When she got outside, she and Kohaku went on a walk through the forest. When they got the God tree, Kohaku said

"I approve his personality"

"You do?" she asked happily

"Yes"

"That's great" she said and hugged him.

"I want you to be happy." He said

And they walked back the village and saw Miroku just now walking out of the hut.

"Miroku, your personality is approved!" Sango said happily.

"It is?"

"Yes"

"That's wonderful" he said

ZXZXZ  
XZXZX  
ZXZXZ  
XZXZX

DH: Great story I think so far

Miroku: I really thought I was going to fail that one

Sango: I'm surprised that he didn't grope any of those girls

Miroku: they weren't as pretty as you. So they was no need

Sango: whatever... WAIT! your saying if they were prettier then me then you would?

Miroku: Uh, heh heh heh, gotta go!

(Miroku runs off)

Sango: Get Back Here Prevert!

(Runs after Miroku)

DH: Any-ha-who, that's my word! Review, thanks in advance!


	3. The last test!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I FINALLY got my Kirara plushie! I'm sooooooo happy! (as you can tell)

ZXZXZXZXZ

XZXEZXRZX

Part three (Final Part): The last test!

ZXZXZXZ  
ZXZXZXZX  
ZXZXZXZX

"One more test Miroku, I know you can do" Sango said

"But, I never need to protect you"

"You'll be fine"

They were talking about the test that Miroku passed. Sango was very happy for him. She really wanted her brother to like him. Miroku on the other hand was very nervous. He didn't want to blow it and lose Sango after all that he worked for to get her. Sango noticed the nervous look on his face and took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Smile at her and kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to piss her off, just in case. But she took his face to hers and kissed him deeply and he kissed back. Little did they know Kohaku was watching the whole thing.

'He really wants to marry her. He's even nervous about passing the test to be with her.'

Kohaku got out of the bush and went back to hut, to talk to Kagome who was back. He met her at the hut sitting down since, Inuyasha didn't want her walking around too much because of her big belly. Inuyasha right by her side.

Kohaku decided to be brave and ask Inuyasha a question before Kagome.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Is it important?" He asked a little rudely

"Inuyasha! Be nice"

"Feh"

Inuyasha and Kohaku walked out of the hut.

"Was the reason because Kagome is pregnant the reason you were so worried about her gone?"

"I wasn't worried!"

"Yes you were"

"Maybe, I was, so what?"

"Does, Miroku ever worry about Sango? Like when she's gone to our village?"

"Yeah, he does. One time she was gone for three days and most of those days he was passing back 'n' forth in front of the well. Until we all went to find her and she was fighting a demon."

"That brings me to another question. Does he ever protect her?"

"As much as he can, Sango can fight on her own, so she doesn't need much help but when she does he's always there to back her up." He answered a little irritated because he wanted to get back to Kagome.

"That's all, you can get back to Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just walked back to Kagome.

Kohaku left to go find Sango and Miroku.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Come on, Sango I've got something to show you."

"You do?" she asked confused

"Yeah come on"

Miroku lead her to a open field, with a picnic blanket and basket. He brought her by it and they sat down. Miroku got out some food and started to feed it to her. She was surprised by her romantic actions. But she just did the same thing for him.

After they finished eating, Miroku leaned against a tree and brought Sango into his lap.

"Why so romantic all of a sudden?" Sango asked

"I can't do anything like this for my future?" he said looking hurt

"Nope, there's a reason. There always is with you, so what is it?"

"Well, this might be the last time, I can do this with you"

"You've got to think positive, Miroku. Trust me you'll past, if not I'll marry you anyways."

That's made him smile and he kissed her lips with a lot of passion.

They finally broke apart for air.

"Miroku, I love and no one can take you away from me and no one will stop me from marring you."

"I don't want to marry you, if Kohaku doesn't like me. That's not what you want, you want to marry someone he likes, because he's probably going to be living with you."

"But you'll still marry me though, even if he doesn't approve, right?" think from what he said that he doesn't want to marry her anymore.

"Only if you'll still want me too and it'll make you happy" He said

"Of course" She then kissed him again.

Kohaku was AGAIN watching. 'Ok maybe he's prefect for her' He thought 'but still what if he can't protect her' '_but Inuyasha says he does when he can'_ his mind argued

'But he still might not protect.' _'I think you're just scared to lose your sister. You know you like Miroku and wouldn't mind her being your brother-in-law.'_ 'Your right' _'No duh! I'm You!'_

Then all of a sudden a bear demon ran and started attack Miroku and Sango. Miroku got ready to attack the bear, but Sango couldn't she didn't have her weapon, she left it at the hut.

"Miroku, I can't fight!" She yelled

"Then just stand back and don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what"

"Be careful"

"I will"

The bear demon started at Miroku and Miroku dodged. And he attacked the bear demon. Then all of a sudden he heard Sango scream. He looked her way and saw the mate of the bear demon had her in it's hands. He saw Sango in trouble and tried to kill the demon bear as fast as he could to get to her as soon as possible. He finally killed it with a sutra.

He rushed over to Sango as soon as he killed the bear demon. And she almost being squeezed to death. But he hit the demon with his staff and knock the bear out. Then he got Sango out of the bears grasp. And carried her to safety. Then he went to kill the bear demon. Then he rushed back to Sango and check for wounds, she passed out. She had a cut on her arm. He went to the lake that was right by them, ripped some of his robes and got it wet and went back to Sango and started cleaning her wounds. Then he ripped more of her robes and wrapped her wounds.

He heard clapping behind him and looked to see, Kohaku clapping at him.

"Good job Miroku"

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Yeah and…"

"And what?" Miroku asked

"You passed the finally test."

"I did?"

"Yeah, but she passed out"

"You still saved her and didn't run from her and Inuyasha told me about other times you protect her."

"Oh"

"Sango, did you hear that? I passed"

She didn't say anything.

"Come on wake up, I need you up"

Nothing

"Wake up, Sango, this is great news, I love you and I don't need to leave you ever, your brother approves"

Her eyes open a little.

"You passed?"

"Yeah"

Her breathing was heavy trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes, I'm great" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying"

"These are tears of happiness"

She got up a little and started to hug him, and then he kissed.

**One month Later**

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Miroku kissed Sango. Everyone was at the wedding, Kohaku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tonya (Inuyasha and Kagome's child) and everyone else was there.

'This is how it's suppose to be, them together' Kohaku thought.

**THE END**

ZXZXZXZX

Me: Perfect! I loved my own story, sorry for making all u ppl wait.

Miroku: it ended great!

Sango: great ending!

Inuyasha: at least I have Kagome

Kagome: awww

Tonya: goo goo

(lol)

Kohaku: everyone had a happy ending.

Me: yup! . Thanks for reading!

All: THANKS!


End file.
